Te Deseo
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: YAOI (Mihawk x Zoro) El amor y el deseo están entrelazados uno con el otro, envolviéndonos y haciéndonos victimas del placer y la lujuria.


**Autora:** Mara Loneliness

**Categoría:** One Piece

**Pareja:** Mihawk x Zoro

**Tipo:** Yaoi (Relación homosexual explicita, si no te gusta no lo leas)

**Advertencia:** Lemon (Sexo explicito)

**Genero:** Romance

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Status:** Concluido

**Notas del Fanfic:**

_ One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su autor, el grandioso Eiichiro Oda. Este material es expuesto sin ningún fin de lucro y para uso exclusivo de la promoción de los personajes y la serie mencionada._

**Notas de la autora:**

_Pido una disculpa por subir esto, pero no he podido evitarlo ^/^ Necesitaba espabilarme y escribir un lemon para poder seguir con mis otras historias._

_Esta narrado en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Mihawk, y se centra en la parte de la serie en la que Zoro pasa un temporada en la mansión de Taka no me. Realmente no contiene muchos spoilers, pero quería aclararlo ^^._

_Espero que les guste leer esta historia tanto o más de lo que me gusto a mi escribirla._

* * *

**Te Deseo.**

_Bésame con fuerza, entrégame tu alma_  
_Y enrédate en mi cuerpo ahogado en la pasión._  
_Piérdete en mis ojos, sofócate en mis manos_  
_Sucumbe en mis caricias de impetuoso amor._  
_Embróllate en mi cuerpo, ahoga tus gemidos_  
_Y piérdete conmigo amante corazón._

_Fragmento de "Se mi amante", by Mara Loneliness_

* * *

+ Para… + me pides sin mucha convicción, pero ya no puedo hacerlo.

Hace tanto tiempo que me vuelves loco, que ahora que te tengo en mis brazos detenerme no es una opción factible, parar no es algo que desee, y mientras mis manos recorren tu cuerpo yendo hacia el sur, descubro que tampoco es algo que tú desees.

+ ¿De verdad eso quieres? + pregunto lamiendo el interior de tu oído y sintiéndote estremecerte entre mis brazos, me deleita tenerte así, a mi merced, por que se que no eres capaz de resistirte, por que se lo apasionado que eres, he peleado contigo y en mi basta experiencia aprendí que la pasión no es algo que pueda ocultarse.

Te oigo gemir y me deleito sintiendo el pantalón cada vez mas apretado, me pregunto si seré capaz de controlarme lo suficiente para no hacerte daño, pero ha estas alturas creo que es algo que esta de mas en mi cabeza.

Te revuelves entre mis brazos tratando de escapar, pero no te lo permito. Llevo mi mano derecha hasta tu sexo y lo acaricio de manera descarada, notando claramente como te fallan las piernas por un instante, pero eres orgullo y te sostienes de la pared en la que te aprisione al comenzar, no quieres que me de cuenta que estas perdiendo el control y eso me provoca una sonrisa.

Vuelvo a acariciar tu sexo mientras mis labios recorren tu cuello con premura, estoy ansioso por tenerte y mi mano libre aparta tu faja y levanta tu camiseta, acariciando esa áspera y cicatrizada piel que tienes, subiendo lentamente hasta tus pequeños botones, que ansioso han despertado clamando atención, los acaricio con los dedos y bajo lentamente mi cabeza para poder atrapar uno entre mis labios, por encima de tu camiseta.

Has dejado de empujarme, tus manos están ahora cubriendo tu cara y boca, ocultando el rubor y frenando los gemidos que hábilmente logran escapar y entrar a mis oídos, deleitándome y excitándome mas, si ya de por si tu me resultas excitante.

Mi mano en tu hombría sube un poco ocupándose del botón y el pasador que la mantiene oculta, pero tus mejillas se encienden y tus manos bajan a detener mi marcha.

+ No… + susurras con un puchero, no se si es por el placer o por que te sientes humillado, pero prefiero creer que es por lo primero.

Aparto tus manos lentamente, sosteniéndolas con las mías y liberando a tu dura hombría con ayuda de mi boca y dientes, te retuerces tratando de alejarla de mi cara, pero no puedes escapar de mi, soy mas fuerte que tu y se que en fondo eres consiente de eso.

+ Para… + vuelves a pedir, pero yo estoy atrapado en el éxtasis de contemplarte, de saber que estas en ese estado por mi, y quiero premiarte por darme ese maravilloso placer de saberme de tu agrado.

Lamo la punta y te estremeces mas, resbalando ligeramente por la pared, es fácil notar el esfuerzo que pones para no caer por completo al suelo, aunque no te resulta suficiente.

Introduzco tu miembro en mi boca, dejándolo pasar hasta mi garganta, degustando su exquisito y salado sabor, tan áspero como todo tú.

Finalmente caes al suelo y te dejas llevar por el placer que te produce mi boca. Oigo tus gemidos y libero tus manos para poder acariciar tu cuerpo y comenzar a deslizar tus pantalones por tus piernas. Al ver libre tus manos solo atinas a tratar de cubrir tu boca, a intentar ocultar el placer desmedido que estoy provocándote con cada lengüetazo, con cada succión de tu glande.

Aumento el ritmo animado y excitado, incapaz de contenerme un segundo mas, estoy ansioso por que estalles, por que derrames tus pistilos en mi garganta y poder saborear toda tu virilidad. Tus manos se posan en mi cabeza y tus jadeos se vuelven más roncos, esta vez no me alejas, me atraes con fuerza tratando de lograr una penetración mas profunda. Disfruto sentirte desbordado por el placer.

+ Ya… ahh… ya no… ohh… + tus jadeos y tus frases inconclusas aumentan mi libido, entiendo perfectamente lo que tratas de decirme e incremento el ritmo maliciosamente mientras veo como intentas contenerte.

Explotas en un ronco y masculino jadeo mientras toda tu semilla entra en mi boca y mi garganta. Me separo lentamente de ti, aun saboreando los restos de tu néctar y lamiendo cada pequeña gota que logro escapar de mi boca. Contemplarte es una visión majestuosa, tu rostro sonrojado y tu respiración arrítmica me complace, no puedo evitar sonreír.

+ Bastardo… + susurras molesto, entre jadeos. Al parecer mi sonrisa satisfecha te ha molestado, pero aun no he terminado y también deseo disfrutar de ti.

Lentamente desabotono mi propio pantalón ante tu expectante mirada. No tratas de alejarte, pero aun asi puedo notar el desconcierto en tu mirada.

+ ¿Estas listo para esto? + pregunto al mismo tiempo que me despojo de mi ropa.

Te veo observarme de pies a cabeza, deteniendo tu mirada en mi erecta virilidad. Tragas saliva ansioso, indeciso.

+ No lo se + respondes, pero tu mirada embelesada deja otras cosas en claro. Te acercas a mi lentamente y degustas mi miembro.

No tienes ni la menor idea de lo enloquecedor que es eso para mí, de cuantas noches he soñado con tenerte así, frente a mí, disfrutando de mi hombría.

Estoy enloquecido de placer que no me doy cuenta de lo que hago hasta que te tengo aprisionado contra la cama. Siento que tiemblas, pero ya es tarde para que me controle.

+ Hoy vas a ser mío + susurro en tu oído mientras acaricio tus nalgas.

Lentamente bajo por tu cuerpo hasta encontrarme con tu virginal entrada. Me embelesa contemplar tu cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo acerco mi lengua hasta esa parte prohibida en ti, besando, lamiendo, disfrutando, todo mientras tú te retuerces tratando de escapar, alegando cosas que no escucho y que honestamente, me tienen sin cuidado.

Dejo de besarte y me levanto con rapidez, llevando mi miembro viril a tu ano. Tragas saliva una vez y cegado por mi devoción hacia ti, te beso en los labios, sorprendiéndote más incluso que cuando lo hice en las otras partes de tu cuerpo.

Te penetro rápidamente y un quejido sale de entre nuestras bocas.

+ Relájate + Te pido besando tu frente +, el dolor pasar en un momento +

Asientes y relajas tu cuerpo lo más posible. Estoy ahí, contemplándote sin moverme, esperando a que te adaptes a mí.

+ Yo… + de nuevo tu voz sale jadeante y entrecortada, me mantengo expectante + no se desde cuando quiero esto +

+ No importa + te sonrió protectoramente. Quisiera protegerte, que te quedaras conmigo, pero recuerdo a ese muchacho del sombrero de paja, recuerdo que tarde o temprano volverás con él y enloquezco de celos. Te amo tanto que me enardece saber que no te quedarías conmigo si te lo pidiera, me enardece pensar que puedas tener una aventura con aquel muchacho.

Soy consiente que jamás habías estado con otro hombre, pero eso no tranquiliza mi rabia contra el chico del sombrero de paja. Suspiro tratando de alejar esos furicos pensamientos y comienzo mi vaivén desenfrenado. Tus jadeos me vuelven loco y saberme el primero en poseerte de aquella manera calma un poco toda la ira que había acumulado.

Te deseo desde que te vi, y ahora te tengo en mis brazos, ahora estoy tan dentro de ti que mi ira se desvanece y es envuelta solo por el placer y el deseo, igual que mi miembro es envuelto por tus cálidos pliegues.

¿Cuánto durara esto?, no puedo evitar preguntármelo luego que mi orgasmo se vacía en tu interior. A penas te recuperaste después que llegaste a mi casa, a menas logre tenerte y ahora no puedo evitar pensar en cuando te iras. Cuando te alejaras de mí nuevamente.

La mañana levanta el día y despierto para contemplar tus verdes y ásperos cabellos cerca de mi cara, aun duermes sobre mi pecho. Suspiro y cierro los ojos. No tienes idea de lo frustrante que es para mí saber que te iras.

+ ¿Qué te preocupa? + Preguntas sin levantarte, quedándote ahí, sobre mí, cerca de mi corazón.

+ Saber que te iras + respondo con total simpleza, me parece absurdo ocultarte algo tan obvio.

Finalmente te incorporas, observo como te sientas a mi lado y me miras con el ceño fruncido.

+ Preocuparse por eso es absurdo.

Entiendo a que te refieres y te sonrió como quien le sonríe a un crio cuando es imposible contradecirle. En ese momento te inclinas hacia mí y me besas. Abro los labios sorprendido por aquello, y siento como lo aprovechas para introducir tu lengua en mi boca, rápidamente me incorporo y te doy la vuelta, tomando el control de la situación y aprisionándote contra mi cama.

+ No es justo + te quejas cuando finalmente te liberas.

Te sonrió y acaricio tu rostro.

+ Ya tendremos tiempo de experimentar otras cosas + te digo mientras comienzo a acariciar tu miembro, para despertarlo de su letargo.

Veo como te ruborizas y desvías la mirada avergonzado. Me inclino hacia ti y beso tu cuello, para luego subir lentamente hasta tu oído y hacer tintinar tus pendientes.

+ Hagamos un trato + te digo con voz sensual, notando como te hace estremecer mi aliento +, cuando te vuelvas mas fuerte dejare que tengas el control.

Gimes excitado y te retuerces tratando de escapar.

+ Entonces… ah… deja… me… ir a… ah… entrenar…

No puedo evitar echarme a reír de manera sonora.

+ Te deseo + te confieso sin dejar de estimularte +, no voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente.

Gimes sonoramente cuando aparto las sabanas para introducir tu pene dentro de mi boca, pero un rechinido nos distrae haciéndonos volvernos a la puerta. Observamos a la señorita Perona mirarnos y cerrar de golpe la puerta saliendo de la habitación. Tú te ruborizas y yo sonrió antes de continuar con lo que hacíamos.

Finalmente no importa cuando tengas que irte o cuanto tiempo pases a mi lado, ahora estas aquí, conmigo, y eso es lo único que importa.

**FIN**

**Notas Finales:**

_Pues nada, espero que les haya gustado ^_^_


End file.
